Daiji na mono
by Leila Zen
Summary: Apakah dia harus tetap melanjutkan misi dan tetap menyakiti orang yang disayanginya itu, atau berhenti dari misi dan kehilangan segalanya untuk bisa menjadi yang terkuat? Pokemon XY&Z, AR, SHOUNEN-AI, Charizarditeshipping, DLDR, RnR.


**Daiji na mono**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Pokemon XY&Z punya Satoshi Tajiri, Daiki Tomiyasu, dkk.

 **Pairing** : Alan x Satoshi aka Charizarditeshipping

 **WARNING** : CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI! Probably Typo and OOC. Garing, boring, abal, gaje. Yah, maklumin ajalah. :''')

 **Note** : Japanese name for Human, Pokemon, item, and Town's Name. English name for Pokemon's type, ability, and moves.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **I have warn you, so enjoy my fic guys! ;)**

.

.

.

Teriknya sinar matahari siang yang menambah panasnya suasana pertarungan. Padang rumput yang cukup luas kini berubah menjadi arena pertarungan pokemon antara seorang trainer dan rivalnya.

Satoshi terengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mengabaikan rasa lelah yang mungkin diakibatkan oleh sinkronisasi perasaannya dengan pokemon miliknya, Gekkouga. Tubuhnya kuyup dengan keringat, kelelahan setelah memutar kepalanya untuk mengatur strategi bagaimana cara mengalahkan lawannya yang cukup kuat ini. Tapi meski demikian, ia masih berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan lawan yang dihadapannya ini.

Alan dan Mega Lizardon X miliknya. Salah satu trainer yang merupakan rivalnya di Kalos selain Shota, dan secara rahasia memiliki status sebagai anggota Team Flare. Berbeda dengan Satoshi yang mulai kewalahan, Alan terlihat sedang berdiri dengan tenang menunggu serangan yang akan dikeluarkan Satoshi selanjutnya.

Meskipun Satoshi dan Gekkouga memiliki kekuatan istimewa, sepertinya itu bukan berarti apa-apa bagi Alan. Ia sudah banyak mengalahkan trainer yang memiliki pokemon mega, dan sekarang target trainer yang akan ia kalahkan berikutnya adalah Satoshi.

Keadaan dimana Satoshi bersatu dengan Gekkouga, dimana Eureka menyebutnya mode Satoshi-Gekkouga, ia yakin sekali kalau Gekkouga bisa bermega evolusi tanpa mega stone dan keystone. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, kekuatan istimewa itulah yang membuat Alan kembali merasakan betapa menyenangkannya mengadakan pertarungan pokemon. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya Alan sudah dibuat kagum dan jatuh hati dengan kekuatan istimewa yang tercipta dari kuatnya ikatan antara pokemon dan trainer itu.

Tidak.

Sejujurnya ia bukan hanya jatuh hati pada kekuatannya saja, tapi pada trainernya juga. Itulah salah satu alasannya mengapa ia selalu bersyukur dalam hati setiap bertemu dengan Satoshi ditengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju Kalos League. Ia selalu terbayang dengan sosok pemilik Pikachu yang selalu bersemangat, ramah meski berpapasan dengan rivalnya, dan senyumnya yang selalu terlihat sumingrah itu.

Tentu saja Alan menyembunyikan perasaannya ini, mungkin hanya Lizardon miliknya saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Ia juga harus mengesampingkan urusan hatinya karena ia punya misi yang harus diselesaikan. Ia harus mengalahkan Gekkouga dan mengumpulkan energi mega evolusinya.

"Gekkouga! Double team!"

Satoshi kembali menyerang, memerintahkan Gekkouga melipat gandakan bayangannya, lalu berlali melesat mengepung Lizardon.

"Flamethrower!"

Semua bayangan Gekkouga dihancurkan oleh semburan api Lizardon, memunculkan sebuah kepulan asap hitam tebal yang menutupi pandangan. Saat Lizardon dibuat kebingungan dengan keberadaan lawannya, Gekkouga muncul dibelakangnya meluncurkan serangan tiba-tiba. Satoshi pun berkomando lagi, ia baru saja meluncurkan serangan mendadak.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Menghindar!"

Dengan sigap, Lizardon mematuhi perintah Alan, alhasil serangan Satoshi berhasil dihindari. Melihat Gekkouga sedekat ini dengan Lizardon, ini kesempatan bagus untuk Alan melakukan serangan balik.

"Thunder Punch!"

Pukulan dari cakar beraliran listrik Lizardon menghantam tubuh pokemon yang bisa bermega evolusi tanpa mega stone itu. Gekkouga terlempar setelah menerima pukulan yang tipe serangannya merupakan kelemahan bagi dirinya. Tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan kasar. Gekkouga berusaha berdiri, namun kembali jatuh berlutut memegangi perutnya. Pusaran air yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai memudar, menandakan kalau Gekkouga mulai melemah saat ini.

"Aargh!"

Reflek Satoshi mencengkram perutnya, merasakan sakit yang hebat setelah Gekkouga menerima serangan efektif dari Lizardon. Saat mereka menyatukan perasaannya, Satoshi bisa merasakan sakit yang juga dirasakan Gekkouga. Sang trainer kini mengerti betapa besarnya perjuangan pokemonnya untuk selalu menjadi yang terhebat.

"Satoshi!"

"Pikapikaaa!"

Serena dan Pikachu dalam dekapannya nyaris berteriak histeris saat melihat Satoshi berlutut dan meringgis kesakitan bersama Gekkouga.

"Gelombang frekuensinya bergerak semakin cepat!" jawab Citron melaporkan apa yang ia amati dari layar hologram yang mendeteksi sinkronisasi Satoshi dan Gekkouga, yang dipancarkan oleh Mini-Citroid ciptaannya.

"Apa Satoshi akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja... Kuharap..!"

Mendengar jawaban Citron yang terdengar bernada pesimis, Serena semakin dibuat cemas. "Satoshi..."

"Satoshii! Berjuanglaah!" Eureka ikut menyemangati Satoshi.

"Deneneee!" berbeda dengan Puni-chan yang sedari tadi bungkam, Dedenne dengan penuh semangat ikut bersorak bersama Eureka.

Mendengar sorakan penyemangat dari teman-teman seperjalanannya, dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar Satoshi kembali berdiri.

"Ergh...! Ini... belum berakhir..!"

Bersamaan dengan trainernya, Gekkouga pun kembali berdiri meskipun mereka masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit mereka.

"Water shuriken!"

Sesuai perintah trainernya, Gekkouga melesat sambil melemparkan shuriken air ke arah lawannya.

"Dragon claw!"

Serangan Gekkouga digagalkan oleh cakar naga Lizardon. Tapi bukan berarti lawan dalam posisi aman sekarang, Satoshi segera meluncurkan serangan berikutnya.

"Lakukan Double Team lagi!"

"Flamethrower!"

Kedua serangan yang sama lagi-lagi menimbulkan munculnya kepulan asap hitam. Jika Gekkouga mengeluarkan Aerial Ace lagi, Alan siap memberi Lizardon komando untuk menghindar lagi. Serangan yang sama tidak akan berpengaruh baginya.

"Water Shuriken!"

Diluar dugaan Satoshi membalik keadaan, serangan Gekkouga dengan cepat mengenai Lizardon dan kini pokemon tipe api itu yang jatuh tersungkur. Serangan tipe air memang kelemahannya, tak peduli meski ia sudah bermega evolusi sekalipun.

"Lizardon!"

Alan mulai terdesak, apa dia akan kalah dari Gekkouga, setelah ia kalah melawan Mega Kamex milik Zumi waktu itu?

"Habisi dia! Ini serangan tera—...!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Satoshi tiba-tiba tersentak. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan tak bisa bergerak.

"...S-Sial.. Lagi-lagi..."

Perlahan, pandangannya mulai kabur, telinganya tak bisa mendengar suara yang ada disekitarnya. Ia mulai merasa lemas hingga akhirnya ia pun jatuh berlutut dan tubuhnya ambruk mengantam tanah.

Semua mata terbelalak saat melihat pusaran air yang menyelimuti Gekkouga lenyap bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri bersama trainernya.

"Satoshi!"

Citron, Eureka, dan Serena segera berlari menghampiri Satoshi. Pertarungan antara Alan dan Satoshi pun terpaksa terhenti karena Satoshi dan Gekkouga jatuh pingsan.

"Satoshi! Sadarlah!" teriak Serena berusaha membangunkan sang trainer, namun tak berhasil.

"Bertahanlah! Satoshi!" Citron menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Satoshi, namun anak itu masih tak membuka matanya.

"Pikapika..!" kedua lengan kecil Pikachu mengguncang bahu Satoshi, merasa sangat cemas dan berharap sang trainer bisa segera terbangun.

"Bagaimana ini..?" Eureka cemas.

"Denene...!"

Diikuti Lizardon miliknya, Alan menghampiri Serena dan yang lain yang sedang mengerumuni Satoshi. "Apa disekitar sini ada Pokemon Center?" ucap Alan mencoba meredam kepanikan yang ada.

Mendengar perntanyaan Alan, Serena langsung mengeluarkan panduan miliknya. Dengan cepat, ia melihat peta dan mencari lokasi Pokemon Center terdekat dari tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

"Ada! Kita hanya perlu berjalan sebentar kearah utara!" Serena menunjukkan lokasi Pokemon Center yang sudah ia temukan di panduannya.

Alan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung dan dibawah lutut Satoshi, lalu ia membopong tubuh mungil pemilik Gekkouga itu dengan gaya bridal. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita pergi kesana! Lizardon! Tolong kau bawa Gekkouga-nya!"

Lizardon mematuhi perintah trainernya, ia membopong Gekkouga di lengannya dan segera berlari bersama yang lainnya menuju Pokemon Center yang ditunjukkan panduan Serena.

Alan menatap sendu kearah Satoshi yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah melihat wajahnya yang terlihat seperti kesakitan itu. Tujuannya hanya untuk mengalahkan Mega Gekkouga-nya saja, bukan untuk menyakiti trainernya juga. Ia terlalu terobsesi untuk menyelesaikan misinya sampai lupa jika mengalahkan Gekkouga juga akan menyakiti Satoshi.

Alan menyesesal, menyadari ia baru saja menyakiti seseorang yang penting bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

"Permisi...!"

"Joy-san! Tolong kami!"

Begitu sampai, Alan dan kawan-kawan Satoshi segera mendobrak pintu masuk Pokemon Center ini dan dengan terburu-buru berlari menuju counter yang dijaga oleh kepala perawat disini.

"Ada ap—Ah!"

Joy dan seekor Pukurin yang menjadi asistennya tersentak saat melihat Alan yang membopong Satoshi, dan juga Gekkouga yang dibopong Lizardon Alan.

"Teman kami pingsan dan pokemonnya terluka!" lapor Citron pada Joy.

Sang perawat langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mengambil tindakan. "Pukurin, tolong kau tangani pokemonnya. Setelah menangani trainernya, aku akan membantumu nanti. Kau, tolong bawa dia ke kamar penginapan di lantai dua."

"Baik."

Mematuhi Joy, dengan sedikit terengah Alan langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sedangkan Lizardon meletakan Gekkouga di atas ranjang beroda yang dibawa Pukurin, dan dengan segera asisten dari Joy itu langsung membawa Gekkouga ke ruang emergency untuk merawat luka-lukanya.

"Kalian tunggulah disini. Setelah aku selesai memeriksanya, kalian boleh menemuinya." ucap Joy pada Citron, Eureka dan Serena sebelum mengikuti Alan ke lantai dua.

"Baik." kata Serena.

"Tolong selamatkan mereka, Joy-san." Eureka mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh istirahat." ucap Joy sambil menyimpan kembali stetoskop yang baru saja dipakainya ke dalam tasnya. Ia pun menyelimuti Satoshi yang tak sadarkan diri terbaring di ranjang. "Kalian menginaplah disini, baru lanjutkan perjalanan kalian besok setelah dia sudah benar-benar pulih."

"Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak, Joy-san." Alan menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi, kalau boleh aku tahu. Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga seperti ini? Harusnya jika pokemonnya terluka, tidak akan berpengaruh apapun terhadap trainernya."

Alan menunduk. "Ini salahku. Dia punya kekuatan berupa ikatan istimewa dengan pokemonnya. Jadi saat aku melukai pokemonnya, dia juga terkena dampaknya."

"Kalau begitu, peringatkan dia untuk berhati-hati menggunakan kekuatan itu. Meski tidak mengancam keselamatannya, tetap saja tidak baik jika dia selalu pingsan setiap selesai melakukan pertarungan pokemon."

"Akan kulakukan. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Alan membungkukan badannya pada Joy.

"Sekarang aku akan membantu Pukurin merawat pokemon miliknya. Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian. Tolong jaga dia sampai dia sadar, ya."

"Baik."

Joy pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sedangkan Alan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi disamping ranjang. Ia mengambil topi Satoshi yang terletak di meja samping ranjang, lalu menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada trainer muda asal Masara Town itu. Seolah semua ini diakibatkan kesalahannya.

Dia memang ingin jadi yang terkuat diantara semua trainer yang memiliki pokemon mega. Belum lagi dia mendapatkan misi untuk mengumpulkan energi mega evolusi dari Fleur-de-lis. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya menolak keras untuk menyelesaikan misinya saat melihat Satoshi kesakitan, seperti saat Gekkouga miliknya menerima Thunder Punch dari Lizardon tadi. Seolah ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari misinya.

Ia tak mau menyakiti Satoshi.

Ia tak mau menyakiti orang yang penting baginya. Orang yang penting dan sangat disayanginya. Alan menggenggam topi merah milik Satoshi kuat-kuat. Ia benar-benar bingung.

Apakah dia harus tetap melanjutkan misi dan tetap menyakiti orang yang disayanginya ini, atau berhenti dari misi dan kehilangan segalanya untuk bisa menjadi yang terkuat?

Ia sangat menyayangi anak itu.

Berarti..

Menyakitinya adalah hal yang sangat salah kan?

Harusnya, jika ia menyayangi anak itu, dia harus melindunginya. Satoshi juga termasuk orang yang penting bagi Alan. Harusnya ia menunjukan pada anak itu bukti perasaan sayangnya.

Itu dia!

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Alan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Satoshi, membiarkan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dengan perlahan dan cukup lama, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menempelkan bibirnya di kening Satoshi. Ia segera menjauhkan jaraknya dengan wajah Satoshi, tak mau membangunkan anak itu. Setelah itu, ujung jemarinya perlahan mengusap sisi wajah Satoshi, kedua iris sapphire-nya menatap lekat ke sepasang iris madu yang masih tertutup itu.

Sudah diputuskan.

Jika misi ini menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi, Alan siap untuk meninggalkan misinya sebagai anggota Team Flare itu. Atau mungkin setidaknya tak melibatkan orang yang ia sayangi itu dalam misinya. Ia tak boleh sampai membuat Satoshi pingsan lagi saat melakukan pertarungan pokemon. Ia tak boleh menyakitinya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semua ini, Satoshi."

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **A/N:** Hai haaaaiii! Ini pairing favorit baru aku niih! xD Meski lebih suka sama Palletshipping. Yang jelas aku suka sama uke!Satoshi. xD /disetrumPikachu

Waktu liat pertarungan Mega Lizardon X vs Satoshi-Gekkouga, aku langsung kepikirian buat bikin fic Alan x Satoshi. Ngeliat Alan yang selalu stay cool, kayaknya dia lumayan cocok juga dijadiin semenya Satoshi. Itu menurut aku sih. xD

Waktu aku search di gugel, nama pairing buat Alan x Satoshi itu Charizarditeshipping/Lizardoniteshipping. Aku juga ga tau kenapa namanya bisa gitu. Mungkin karena Alan punya mega Lizardon? (alias Charizard).

Waa! Satoshi udah nyampe di Kalos League nihh! Apa ini artinya sebentar lagi XY&Z bakalan tamat? OTW Sun & Moon dong? Ciaahh! Satoshi OTW punya cewe baru dari region Alola juga doong?! xD /Dijitak

Makasih buat yang udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan review. Ingetin author kalau kalian nemuin error atau kekurangan di fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di karya lain! ;)

Dadaaaaah! :D

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Alan baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang nyaris terjatuh dari saku celana Satoshi. Sebuah benda bundar kecil berwarna putih. Penasaran, Alan pun mengambilnya, lalu ia perhatikan benda kecil ditangannya dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia tahu benda apa ini. Hanya saja bentuknya berbeda dari yang ia kenal.

"Ini.. Potongan monster ball?.." Alan berhasil dibuat kebingungan.

Bagaimana Satoshi mendapatkan benda ini? Padahal monster ball ini sudah terbelah dua, tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk menangkap pokemon lagi tentunya. Jika dia hendak memperbaiki monster ball ini, kenapa dia hanya menyimpan satu potongannya saja? Kemana potongan yang satunya lagi?

.

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**

 **Minna mo Pokemon getto daze! ;)**


End file.
